Recently, novel pigments and dyes have been developed, intensively, in order to improve paint, ink and photosensitive materials, etc. by imparting higher addition value and better characteristics, particularly light resistance, solvent resistance, water resistance, chemical resistance, etc. in comparison with the prior art. As a specific example thereof, an azo compound from bisamide of 2-hydroxynaphthalene-6-carboxylic acid as a raw material has already been known (e.g. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Hei 7-238231).